


无题

by Shirleen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 一段冰火au的裘杰，没头没尾
Relationships: Jack | The Ripper/Joker | Smiley Face
Kudos: 2





	无题

号角声响起时，裘克正站在铁匠巴尔克的煅炉边，等着试用他新铸的剑。

“咱们任劳任怨的好弟兄里奥回来了！”裘克尖着嗓子宣布。

“是，为守夜人带来了七国上下最优秀的窃贼、骗子和强奸犯。”巴尔克咧开缺牙的嘴，嗤笑道。

只需瞥上一眼，裘克便知道他说的没错。

里奥一行人数不到二十，三三两两地挨着，只有一半人骑在马上，看起来犹如一团被撕开的脏污棉絮。

曾经，加入守夜人代表着荣耀，一如誓言所说“长城上的守卫，保护王国的坚盾”，然而随着长夜成为历史，守夜人也光辉不在，近来招募到的新兵多半是为了逃避刑罚的罪犯和为了填饱肚子的孤儿。

裘克对此没什么资格评判，他曾是流浪歌手，还不是能凭着一张俊脸唱些白痴情歌撩动贵族小姐心弦的那种，比起在领主老爷的脸色下讨生活，他更喜欢在路边的酒馆客栈演奏淫糜小调，逗得一屋跟他同样粗俗的雇佣兵和乡巴佬哈哈大笑，当然，那是他生生剥下别人面皮之前的事。

他以微妙的兴味打量着这群人，他们看上去一个比一个愚蠢且麻木，脸上还笼罩着长途跋涉后的疲累。

只有一个人不同。

若不是处在队伍最末，与运输补给的马车一道，谁都会以为他才是领头，而非衣着破旧、几乎与身边那些监牢里捞出来的罪犯无异的里奥。

那人骑着一匹健壮的黑色战马，原本就比步行或骑矮脚犁马的同伴高出许多，当他轻巧地翻身下马，长靴没有一丝声响地踩进雪地里，裘克才发现这家伙自身也高得惊人，仿佛旷野中立着的哨兵树，颀长而挺拔。

显而易见地，他出生高贵，所着的衣物不知是品位使然还是为北上之行特意采买，一身均是漆黑。织工细腻的鸦羽披风从他肩头垂落，那光泽连少女的秀发都自愧不如。或许是出于贴身保暖方面的考虑，他羊毛上衣的袖口与下摆都束着带银制扣环的宽皮带，尽管隔着好几层衣物，系在腰间的两条皮带仍收束到了令人咋舌的宽度——简直像是没有内脏，让裘克不由怀疑自己一只胳膊便能搂满。

起初相隔较远时，裘克看不清他的五官，只见眉骨与颧骨凸出在那苍白的面庞上，衬得他像个骷髅。等到对方走近了些，裘克发现他脸上的表情倒也不比死人生动。

耸立在这群新兵面前的是高达七百尺的绝境长城，冰壁反射着眩目的日光，将天空一分为二，与之相比，他们所处的黑城堡几乎就是孩童的积木。其他人或是露出惊奇的神情，或是显得更加阴沉，只有这瘦高的年轻人不然，他微微抿着因寒冷而失了血色的嘴唇，纤细而微卷的额发下，一双玻璃似的眼漫不经心地转动着，仿佛不是初次造访世界尽头，而是回到了自家的城楼。

噢。

“好一个俊俏的贵族小子。”巴尔克评价道，“可惜没能第一个从娘胎里出来，否则也不至于来长城体验生活喽。”

“他排行老二，”裘克听见自己说道，“不过呢，要是他想争继承权，恐怕他老哥早烂在土里了。”

“你认识他？”

面对巴尔克诧异的目光，裘克扯了下嘴角，又再度扭头。

“他是寒雾城伯爵的儿子，杰克·里佩尔，我在他老爹的厅堂里唱过歌儿。”

细雪落在杰克的发梢，也拂过裘克的一侧脸颊，他的另一侧脸颊烘烤着炉火，那让他想起某些旧日场景，美酒香气中摇曳的烛光，带着最后一丝夏日余温的风，以及那不露情绪的、玻璃似的蓝眼睛。

于是他撅起嘴唇，吹响一支小曲。

喧闹的校场里，杰克转过身。


End file.
